Nina Ninja
Nina Ninja part one One night, a mysterious bird stands in the tree pose yoga move with the full moon behind it looking out over the desert. Suddenly it hears a "Beep beep" sound and sees the Roadrunner running away from Wile E. It's eyes glow a bright green and it smiles evilly. The next day the Roadrunner runs, as usual, from Wile E. when suddenly the Roadrunner stops. A silhouette of a roadrunner appears blinded by the sun. Wile E. stops too. They both stare at the silhouette in confusion. Then the silhouette jumps and kicks at them and the screen goes black. Roadrunner wakes up in a secret lair. He is locked up in a cage with Wile E, who is unconscious, and a dark silhouette of the same roadrunner. "Beep Beep." it says darkly. Then it turns around to reveal the same roadrunner who was spying on Roadrunner. "Beep Beep." (Translation: Hello *dramatically* Roadrunner.) "Beep Beep?" (Translation: Who are you?) Then Wile E. wakes up slowly and sees the roadrunner dressed in a black ninja suit and mask beeping at Roadrunner. "Beep Beep." (Translation: I am Nina Ninja!) Wile E. yelps in terror and jumps back. Nina stares at Roadrunner and Wile E. long and hard and 3 seconds later, "OW!" cries Wile E. as Nina pulled a hair out of his head. The same thing happens to Roadrunner except with "BEEP!" instead of OW. Nina's eyes glow a bright blue and analyzes the data. Her data says that she needs to capture Roadrunner's girlfriend and Wile E.'s girlfriend to become powerful. Then Nina turns dramatically at Roadrunner and knocks him unconscious with a head bunt. Wile E. looks in horror and protects himself. Nina laughs and puts a device on Wile E.'s head. Then Wile E. turns into a robot and says, "What will I serve you, N-n-Nina?" Roadrunner opens his eyes a little to see the scene then closes them again in exhaustion. The next day Wile E. finds and captures all the roadrunners in the world including Nellie runner, Roadrunner's girlfriend. Nina is pleased and looks at Nellie and knocks her unconscious and throws her in the cage with Roadrunner. He wakes up to see an unconscious Nellie and tries to wake her up. But with no luck, he beeps angrily at Nina. She beeps back and takes off the device on Wile E.'s head, turning him back to normal. "What happened? Where am I?" asks Wile E. woozily. He shakes his head and looks up at hanging cages. He sees Roadrunner, Nellie, and Roxanne, his girlfriend. Nina beeps at him saying "Give me your voice." He replies, NO!" Then Nina's eyes glow white and Nellie wakes up and walks over to Roadrunner. Nina beeps and Wile E.'s and Nina's voices change. "..." he says. "Yes! I finally have a voice!" cheers Nina in a cheery voice. That night the roadrunners "beep" up a plan to escape. *Here are the translations of the roadrunners*: (Roadrunner: Maybe we can peck our way out? Green Roadrunner: No. I say we pick the lock. Purple Roadrunner: Na. Picking locks are not my thing. It is not good for my complexion. Nellie Runner: How about this, we distract Nina. Everyone else: Great Idea!) Outside, Nina is spying on Wile E. and Roxanne. She let them go because she just wanted the roadrunners for their speed. Meanwhile in Nina's lair, Roadrunner puts on his old white ninja suit and mask and goes out to fight Nina. "Beep beep." (Translation: Be careful, Road.) says Nellie. See Part Two for more! Nina Ninja part two That night, Nina watches Wile E. and Roxanne when suddenly Roadrunner shows up. They start to fight. Of course Nina wins. "Aha! Tried to fight me, eh?" mocks Nina. Suddenly Roadrunner head bunts Nina and knocks her unconscious. Nina has a flashback. She sees baby Roadrunner and baby Nina racing. "*Gasp* Are we, twins?" Asks Nina to herself. She watches her twin brother play with her toddler self. Suddenly she sees her toddler self get captured by ninjas and take care of her. Roadrunner never saw her again after that. Then she has another flashback. She watches her Teenager self, self-teach ninja moves. Then another flashback. this time it is in the present. She watches Roadrunner carry an unconscious Nina and place her in a bed made of rocks. Then she sees Nellie get captured. "I want to go back! I-" says Nina but wakes up. "Yikes! What happened?" asked Nina as she woke. Roadrunner cocked his head. Nina's eyes glowed red faintly and Roadrunner started coughing. Nina then asked, "How do you feel?" then Roadrunner started talking, "I-I feel fine. *Gasp*! Did I just speak?" Nina gave him a voice! Then Nina explained that she and Roadrunner were twins and how she was captured by ninjas and how she self-taught herself ninja moves. Roadrunner said "Wow. Lets free the roadrunners. On one condition, will you stop being evil. After all, you are my twin sister." Nina thought about that. Then she sang a song. (Ninja no More)